FF10 Deleted Scenes
by Crystal-Wind
Summary: This is a simple story about what goes on behind the set and how messed up it really is.
1. FF10 Deleted Scenes: 01

FF10 Deleted Scenes  
By: Crystal Wind  
  
  
  
Yuna walks on the water to send the people to the Farplane  
  
  
Tidus: HOLY SHIT!  
  
  
Yuna suddenly plunges in the water  
  
  
Yuna: Damn. I lost my balance!  
  
  
Lulu glances in the water to find a balancing beam  
  
  
Lulu: What a cheap piece of work that is...  
  
  
Yuna: Well excuse me!  
  
  
Lulu: YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!  
  
  
Yuna: BRING IT ON!  
  
  
Tidus: Uh.... Ladies?  
  
  
Lulu and Yuna: SHUT UP BLEACH BLONDE, WE'RE BUSY!  
  
  
Both grab Tidus and throw him in the water  
  
  
Tidus: MY CLOTHES! THEY'RE RUINED! MY MAKEUP IS RUNNING! WAHHHH!  
  
  
Director: Someone...get me some aspirin...please.  
  
  
===============================================  
  
Blooper #2:  
  
Auron is analyzing Rikku  
  
  
Rikku: ...  
  
  
Auron: Open your eyes.  
  
  
Rikku opens one eye  
  
  
Auron: Damn....  
  
  
Rikku: That's not the line!  
  
  
Auron: But you have a big clump of mascara on your eye!  
  
  
=================================================  
  
Blooper # 3  
  
Tidus is holding on for dear life off a ledge.  
  
  
(Background music starts to play as Auron approaches)  
  
  
Auron looks around  
  
  
Auron: WHY does this music sound so seductive?  
  
  
Tidus: I dunno.  
  
  
Director: CUT!! Auron, it's supposed to sound that way!  
  
  
Director covers his mouth as Auron stares at him.  
  
  
Auron: (Unsheathes sword) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?  
  
  
Director: Uh...nothing...nothing at all!  
  
  
Auron: I know you're a yaoi fan! Rikku told me!  
  
  
Tidus: YOU SICK BASTERD!  
  
  
Director: I'M AM NOT!!  
  
  
====F.Y.I No offense to yaoi fans *^-^===========  
  
Blooper # 4:  
  
  
Yuna is about to kiss Seymour   
  
  
Tidus: ERRRRR!  
  
  
Yuna kisses Seymour and bells ring  
  
  
Tidus looks shocked at first, but then turns angry  
  
  
Seymour: Kill them...  
  
  
Yuna: With what...your breath?!  
  
  
Seymour: Wha?!  
  
  
Yuna: Your breath stinks to high Heaven! I'm surprised I'm not dead!  
  
  
People in the background snicker  
  
=======================================  
  
Blooper # 5:  
  
Tidus and Yuna are in the water  
  
  
Yuna: sob sniff  
  
  
Tidus: Yuna...  
  
  
Yuna looks up in sadness  
  
  
Tidus stares at her for a minute then kisses her  
  
  
Tidus: Umm...shiken raaman... (Yum...chicken ramen)  
  
  
Director: TIDUS! THAT'S REALLY DISGUSTING!  
  
  
Tidus: So is your love for yaoi!  
  
  
Director: I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE YAOI!  
  
  
Rikku: Yeah sure! I think these pictures from your file say different!  
  
  
Tidus: YOU HAVE OVER 1000 FILES OF FF YAOI?!   
  
  
Rikku: He even has fanfics written about you and Auron!!!  
  
  
Director runs off in panic as Auron and Tidus chase him  
  
  
Auron: I'LL DIG YOUR GRAVE!!! YOU HEAR ME?!   
  
  
Tidus: YOU SICK PERVERT!!!  
  
  
Yuna and Rikku sweatdrop  
  
  
Rikku: Wanna look at the files about Auron and Tidus?  
  
  
Yuna: Okay ^^  
  
======================================================  
  
Welp! That's the first chapter! But to all you yaoi lovers, don't take the wise crack personally, kay? 


	2. FF10 Deleted Scenes: 02

FF10 Deleted Scenes  
By: Crystal Wind  
  
  
Blooper #6  
  
The group is about to leave Guadosalem  
  
  
Seymour: Why are you still here sir?  
  
  
Auron stops in his tracks   
  
  
Seymour: Oh...I beg your pardon. Guado are keen to the scent of Farplane.  
  
  
Auron keeps on walking  
  
  
Seymour: As us Guado say...you are the other white meat!  
  
  
Everyone but Auron: BWWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
Director: (trying not to laugh anymore) C-cut! T-t-ake a break everybody!  
  
  
Seymour walks over to Wakka and Tidus  
  
  
Seymour: I said it now WHERE is my 50 bucks?!  
  
=============================================  
  
  
Blooper # 7:  
  
  
  
From Blooper # 2  
Take 2  
  
  
Auron is examining Rikku  
  
  
Auron: Look at me.  
  
  
Rikku turns towards him  
  
  
Auron: Open your eyes.  
  
  
Rikku opens one eye  
  
  
Auron:...  
  
  
Rikku bursts out laughing  
  
  
Auron: What?!  
  
  
Rikku: I was just thinking about a story I read about you and...  
  
  
Director: RIKKU!!!  
  
  
Motions her to come over  
  
  
Director: (whisper) Or I'll tell everyone that you...(whisper whisper) Got it?  
  
  
Rikku: OOOOKAY!! (Looks nervous)  
  
  
Tidus and Wakka: What did he say?  
  
  
Rikku: Nothing...hehehe  
  
This one wasn't really meant to be funny......It's just a setup for the another one.  
  
================================================================================  
  
  
Blooper # 8  
  
Lulu casts a thundaga spell on a water fiend.  
  
  
(Everybody does his or her victory stance)  
  
  
Lulu turns toward the others  
  
  
Lulu: Shall we continue?  
  
  
Tidus and Wakka have nosebleeds  
  
  
Auron coughs some nervously at points at Lulu  
  
  
Lulu: What?  
  
  
She glances down at her chest   
  
  
Lulu: EYYYAHHHHHHHH!!! (Turns beet red)  
  
  
Director: Well...at least I gained something from this. wink wink  
  
  
====================================================================  
  
  
At Break time...  
  
  
Lulu is still quite embarrassed  
  
  
Yuna: Are you okay, Lulu?  
  
  
Lulu: (Turns her head stiffly and talks through clenched teeth) yEs I aM YuNa.  
  
  
Yuna glances at Tidus and Wakka at the refreshment table  
  
  
Wakka: THAT WAS MY DOUGHTNUT, YA?!  
  
  
Tidus: You're gonna BE a doughnut if you keep eating like a pig!!  
  
  
Wakka: That's it!  
  
  
Tackles Tidus into the table, sending the punch bowl flying towards Lulu  
  
  
Rikku: Lu, watch out!!  
  
  
The bowl lands on Lulu's head spilling over 5 gallons of red punch over her body  
  
  
Lulu: (with wide eyes stares at the red punch) Sound familiar?   
  
  
Starts to twitch and sputter and flames start to consume the set  
  
  
Director: OH MY GOD!!  
  
  
Tidus and Wakka rolled on the floor, consume with flame  
  
  
Tidus and Wakka: X_X  
  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
  
Fire fighters arrive and put out the flame.  
  
  
Lulu breathes vastly as her mascara runs   
  
  
Auron walks over to Rikku with a smug look on his face  
  
  
Auron: I told you we shouldn't of let her watch Carrie! 


End file.
